Circular instruments are used to perform a number of surgical procedures. Such procedures often require the use of several different circular instruments that have a desired diametric size, shaft length and shaft geometry. Hospitals require storage space to inventory multiple product codes to satisfy these-procedures.
One type of circular instrument that is often used in open and laparoscopic approaches is a circular stapling instrument. In general, a conventional circular stapler typically consists of an elongated shaft that has a proximal actuating mechanism and a distal stapling mechanism mounted to the elongated shaft. Various circular stapling devices are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,104,025; 5,205,459; 5,285,945; and 5,309,927 which are each herein incorporated by reference in their respective entireties. The distal stapling mechanism commonly consists of a fixed stapling cartridge that contains a plurality of staples configured in a concentric circular array. A round cutting knife is concentrically mounted in the cartridge interior for axial travel therein. Extending axially from the center of the cartridge is a movable trocar or attachment shaft that is adapted to have a staple anvil removably coupled thereto. The anvil is configured to form the ends of the staples as they are driven into it. The distance between a distal face of the staple cartridge and the staple anvil is commonly controlled by an adjustment mechanism that is mounted to the proximal end of the stapler shaft for controlling the axial movement of the trocar. Tissue that is clamped between the staple cartridge and the staple anvil is simultaneously stapled and cut when the actuating mechanism is activated by the surgeon.
Such circular stapling instruments are essential for creating anastomosis within the body when using open or laparoscopic methods. However, such instruments cannot perform other actions or procedures that may also be required to complete a particular operation. Such actions may comprise, for example, grasping and manipulating tissue, cutting tissue without deploying fasteners, dilating colon tissue, safely managing the removal of the transected specimens from the colon, etc. Thus, different types and sizes of instruments must be kept on hand.
Thus, the need exists for a surgical tool system that includes a single handle assembly that can be employed with different tool attachments that are capable of performing different surgical procedures and actions.
There is a further need for a universal port arrangement that can be used to dilate and/or occlude the colon and facilitate the entry and removal of surgical instruments within the colon;
There is a further need for a universal port arrangement that may be selectively employed to sever colon tissue.
Yet another need exists for a universal port arrangement that can facilitate the safe removal of transected colon portions.
The foregoing discussion is intended only to illustrate some of the shortcomings present in the field of the invention at the time, and should not be taken as a disavowal of claim scope.